


Breathe Eren

by neadevar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edge Play, Gags, Hair Pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Toys, breathe play, butt plug, ereri, everyone is over 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neadevar/pseuds/neadevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Repost because I failed and my editing was shit the first time and it was embarressing)<br/>“I’m getting closer Eren,” Levi warned him, he dug his nails into his hips and roughly thrust into him making Eren wail, “You better get the tie off from around your neck if you want to cum. If you don’t I’ll just leave you here while I write my report. Would you like that? To be laying here in my room writhing and begging for me to touch you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“The more you struggle the tighter it gets.”

“Damn it! Levi, _please_!”

“Feels good having my dick up your ass doesn’t it?”

Eren let out a strangled moan, hands gripping at the tie around his neck clumsily. If he could just get it off. If he could just untie it from the bed post….

“If you can get it off I’ll let you cum. If you can’t I’ll just have to punish you.”

_It’s your fault I’m tied by my neck to the bed! Why am I going to be punished for it?_

Of course he didn’t say that out loud. He couldn’t. He was too busy moaning and crying out with every thrust Levi made. He had to get himself untied. He could only guess what would happen if he didn’t, and while he wasn’t exactly against the idea of being punished by the corporal he wanted to cum. If he didn’t, if Levi punished him, he knew all too well his orgasm would be delayed that much longer.

“Breathe Eren,” Levi taunted, “Can’t you breathe?”

Levi looked down on him, his lips twitching is what Eren thought might actually be a smile. His pace quickened, his hips slamming against the younger boys ass as he fucked him roughly. Eren felt the tie constrict around his neck a little more and coughed, his body growing hotter. That shouldn’t be hot. The fear of not being able to breathe by the time Levi was done fucking him shouldn’t be turning him on. But it was. Oh god it was.

“I’m getting closer Eren,” Levi warned him, he dug his nails into his hips and roughly thrust into him making Eren wail, “You better get the tie off from around your neck if you want to cum. If you don’t I’ll just leave you here while I write my report. Would you like that? To be laying here in my room writhing and begging for me to touch you?”

“Levi _please_.”

“If you want to cum so bad untie yourself.”

  _I can’t you bastard!_

He wanted to cum. God he wanted to cum so bad. The band Levi had wrapped around the base of his cock wouldn’t let him though. It just kept building and building and Levi wouldn’t take it off and the knot in the tie around his neck just kept getting tighter and tighter. It kept getting harder and harder to breathe. Every time his body rocked into Levi’s cock the tie around his neck just got tighter but he could stop himself from moving against him. He fumbled with the knot trying to get it loose, his sweaty fingers trying to find some purchase.

And when he felt Levi spill inside of him he wanted to cry.

The older man groaned, leaning over Eren and biting down on his shoulder so hard he could feel the skin break. He just bucked up against him wantonly, keening as he tried to get some friction on his cock. He _needed_ to cum.

Levi chuckled then, “Looks like you’re going to be laying here for a while. I’ll tell Hanji that you won’t be able to test tomorrow because by the time I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk in the morning.”

Eren could only manage to moan in despair.

 


	2. Part Two

It was torture.

Well for Eren it was. Levi was getting quite a lot of entertainment out of watching the boy squirm and moan on the bed. After a while though he had to gag him to keep the noise down so he could concentrate on his report. Erwin would have his head if he didn't get this done and sent off in time.

The smaller man had taken the time to bind Eren's hands above his head to keep him from touching himself and after a moment of thinking decided to loosen the tie around his neck. Just a little. He couldn't have Eren forgetting who was in charge.

It was maybe half an hour later when Levi finally got up from his desk. He gave Eren a look that made him pale slightly. He knew that smirk. He knew it all too well. Whatever Levi was about to do Eren was sure he wouldn't enjoy too much.

He tongued the gag in his mouth anxiously.

"You'd be surprised what you can buy in the black market," Levi told him, digging around in the drawer beside his bed. Eren watched him wearily. Levi had bought something new, and after the last time he was terrified. What did the man call the last toy? A dildo? Eren couldn't remember. The only thing his mind was focused on at the time was Levi ramming the toy into him over and over. It wasn't exactly an awful experience, but you can only cum so many times before it starts to hurt.

"I won't go too hard on you this time," Levi promised, "As much fun as it is to watch you suffer I figure you might actually want to be able to move tomorrow."

He pulled an object out of the drawer, setting it on top of the table and putting a vile of oil beside it.

"The oil will supposedly make you go crazy as it is," he chuckled, "Turn around and lift your ass in the air."

Eren did as he was told, twisting around uncomfortably and trying to position his arms in a way that wasn't so awkward for him. The cloth around his neck constricted slightly. He felt the gag in his mouth loosen as Levi untied it and moved his jaw around trying to get used to the movement.

"W-what's the other thing?" he asked timidly

"Hm? Oh. The seller called it a plug. Apparently when I push this inside of you, you won't be able to push it back out. It's an easy way you keep you open. Maybe I should make you start wearing it on a regular basis so I can fuck you without worrying about hurting you too much without preparation." Something cold drizzled over Eren's entrance making him gasp softly, "Now this is what you need to be worried about. I was told it'll heighten your senses, making whatever pleasure I feel fit to give you triple in intensity. Shall we see how well it works?"

A long, slim finger worked its way inside Eren making him pant. He didn't feel anything at of the norm. At least not yet. But as Levi pumped his finger in and out of him, when he added a second one, that's when Eren started feeling it. His body burned with need and with every thrust of Levi's fingers he found himself rutting back against him. He moaned loudly, dropping his head and biting the pillow beneath him.

"Is it starting to work Eren?"

He couldn't form words though. The only noise he could manage was choked moans and soft sighs. And when Levi curled his fingers he saw white, screaming and arching his back so far Levi thought it might actually snap.

"Hm. I'll take that as a yes."

The fingers left Eren's ass and he whined in protest. The older man just chuckled at him, grabbing the plug and drizzling some oil on top of it.

"I'm going to leave you here while I take care of some business," Levi explained. He slowly worked the plug into the younger boys ass, "I expect your best behavior when I'm gone. If I get back and I find out you've cum then you're punishment will be much worse. I'll be back soon."

The last of the plug forced its way inside of Eren making him shriek. Good. It felt too fucking good. Eren could blame the oil for that. Levi patted his ass, placed a small kiss on the side of the boys neck, and then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi hadn’t been gone long, maybe fifteen minutes, but Eren was practically in tears he was so frustrated. He wanted to cum. God he wanted to be touched so bad. He rocked himself into the mattress trying to get some sort of relief but all that did was make him more and more aroused. He could feel the plug in his ass filling him up, he could feel the oil working its way through his body like an aphrodisiac should and _god_ did he want to be touched. He needed Levi inside of him thrusting into him so hard it almost hurt. He needed those hands around his neck and on his cock. He wanted to feel Levi’s fingers in his mouth gagging him as he fucked him. He wanted to hear that voice demanding that he moan like a whore and talk dirty to him.

He wanted it so much it physically hurt.

When Levi finally returned to the room he took his time getting ready. He pulled at his clothes slowly, folding them up and setting them on the desk beside his bed so he could take them to be washed later. And he just stood there. He just folded his arms and watched Eren grind against the sheets desperate for some sort of friction.

“You really are a brat aren’t you,” he mused, his lips turning up into a smirk.

Eren moaned breathlessly, “Please, oh god please Levi do something. I can’t take this.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“ _Levi!”_

“I can sit here and watch all day brat.”

He grunted, pulling at the cuffs binding his wrists, “I want you to fuck me Levi.”

There was a sharp smack to his ass, making Eren gasp in surprise, “I don’t remember ever giving you permission to say my name Eren.”

Eren’s face turned red as he forced the next sentence from his lips, “Sir, please fuck me.”

He heard the older man chuckle, felt him situate himself between his legs and kiss up his back. He squirmed desperately, whimpering.

“Sir,” he whispered breathlessly, “Please, I need you.”

“You’re a greedy little whore aren’t you,” Levi taunted, smacking his arse again making Eren yelp, “You can’t wait to have this cock can you? How hard do you want me to fuck you hm? How fast do you want me to fill you up brat?”

“Please, oh god please.”

Levi gripped the plug with a hand and slowly pulled it out of him. Eren keened, gripping the bed railing and trying not to scream. He was going to slow and he _needed_ to be fucked. The toy fell out of him with a soft pop. Eren wiggled his hips excitedly then. Levi grabbed the oil from the bedside, slicking up his cock and draping himself over Eren, “Don’t move, don’t squirm, lay still and take it.”

And he pushed himself into him.

Eren keened, tensing his muscles trying not to squirm and rut back against him. It was hard, god was it hard. By the time Levi was fully sheathed in him he was gasping for breath and gripping the bars of the bedframe tightly. He let out a loud moan and Levi moved his hips a little to resituate himself.

“Moan for me Eren,” Levi crooned, grinding his hips into the younger boy’s ass, “I want to hear your pretty voice screaming.”

_“Levi.”_

Levi gripped his hair, yanking the boys head back sharply, “You will not call me Levi tonight brat. I’m above you. I expect to be treated as such. You will talk to me with respect. Do you hear me? I am your Sir, not your Levi, and if I hear my name come out of your mouth again I’ll have to punish you.”

_Aren’t you already?_

Eren breathed out heavily, “Yes, Sir.”

“Hang on tight Eren.”

He started thrusting then, sharply. Eren screamed, moaning and crying out and begging for more. It was pathetic really how easy it was to turn the hot headed teen into a mess of sex. Levi loved it.

“Remember Eren,” he groaned, slamming his hips against him, “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours sir.”

Eren’s body was on fire, every nerve ending burning. Every time Levi pushed himself into him sent his body reeling. He knew he was supposed to stay still, he realized that the older man would probably punish him later for moving, but he couldn’t help but arch against him. He couldn’t help but to push his ass out closer to him trying to take him deeper.

“Filthy,” Levi groaned, twisting his hand in the boy’s hair, “Rutting back against me like a street whore.” He loved it, Eren knew he loved it.

“Levi,” he whined, his voice hitting an octave that only Levi could make him reach, “Right there, oh god please right there.”

The older man smirked, angling his hips slightly and thrusting into him sharply. Eren mewled in pleasure. His back arched as Levi pounded into him, hitting that one spot that made his body jerk and quake.

“Please touch me,” he begged, “God please.”

Levi pulled out of him making him whine in distress, “On your back slut.”

It took Eren a moment to get his body moving, to get his head out of the clouds enough to find the strength to lift his arms. When he finally did Levi was inside of him quickly, filling him to the brim making him scream. Eren shook. God he was shaking so much. Levi reviled in it, adored it, he loved that only he could make the boy feel this good.

But he was getting too loud.

He shoved a couple fingers down the boy’s throat, gagging him and cutting off his scream when his other hand wrapped around Eren’s weeping erection. Eren retched weakly.

“I want you to come before I do,” Levi ordered, running his hand lightly over the boy’s cock, “I want to feel you tighten up around me before I cum. Do you understand?”

Eren nodded and Levi pulled the band strapped around Eren’s cock off. He moaned excitedly, looking up at Levi and silently begging him to touch him.

Levi’s hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him quickly, “Then cum.”

Eren screamed then, arching his back and twisting the sheets above his head in his fists. He spilt over his stomach, felt Levi run his hand over it and across his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut gasping and moaning in the aftermath. His body was limp. He couldn’t find the strength to move. And Levi kept going.

“Too much,” he whispered breathlessly, “it’s too much, oh god.”

And then Levi couldn’t take much more and spilt into him. He draped himself over the boy, biting into his shoulder and groaning. Eren managed to move his arms so they wrapped around the smaller man, clinging to him. The handcuffs rattled.

“You did good,” Levi mumbled into his skin.

“I can’t feel my legs.”

“Good.”


End file.
